PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Core C will provide essential data and analytics support to investigators on the Northwest Prostate Cancer SPORE. This Core will link study design, data collection, measurement, and analysis to validly address the critical hypotheses and questions of the Pacific Northwest Prostate Cancer SPORE through the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: Study design Define study hypotheses, study populations, and experimental parameters to answer the research questions of interest, reduce systematic bias, and ensure a high likelihood of detection of biologically meaningful effects. As part of this aim Core C will provide power calculations when needed for each project. Specific Aim 2: Analysis and interpretation Identify and implement quantitative methods to address the scientific questions of interest and provide valid statistical inferences about the evidence addressing the various study hypotheses. Work with study investigators to clearly communicate methods and results in study publications and insure that reported conclusions are justified. The Biostatistics Core is integral to the collection, validation and analysis of data for SPORE projects. Further, where appropriate statistical methods are inadequate or lacking, Core personnel devise and implement novel analytic approaches. The Core will provide: (1) prompt responsiveness with respect to biostatistical and bioinformatics analyses; (2) appropriate expertise to select and implement an optimal approach to study design and analysis; (3) customized dataset creation and analysis; and (4) clear communication of study findings, conclusions, and limitations to investigators and the broader community.